beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ask Me Why
Ask Me Why is a song by The Beatles originally released in the United Kingdom as the B-side of their hit single "Please Please Me". It was also included on their first UK album, Please Please Me. Composisition Written in early 1962, "Ask Me Why" is principally a John Lennon composition, but was credited to Paul McCartney and John Lennon, as were all other Lennon-McCartney originals on the pressings of Please Please Me album. Paul McCartney: It was John's original idea and we both sat down and wrote it together, just did a job on it. It was mostly John's." (Barry Miles. Paul McCartney: Many Years From Now). It was part of their live act prior to their recording contract, and was one of the songs performed at their Parlophone audition in EMI's Abbey Road studio three on June 6, 1962. The song emulates in style that of Smokey Robinson and the Miracles, by whom Lennon was influenced, and draws it opening guitar phrase from the Miracles' "What's So Good About Goodbye" (1961). Structure The song is in the key of E major, with some leaning to its relative minor of C# and is in 4/4 time. Structurally, the song is complex and, ans Alan Pollack states, contains three different variants of the verse. The song also contains "jazzy parallel sevenths" in most of the chords, and has a live ending. Recording "Ask My Why" was originally recorded at Abbey Road Studios on June 6, 1962 with an unknown number of takes as part of the Beatles' EMI audition. The two quarter-inch tape reels from that session were later destroyed by EMI. It was recorded again on November 26, 1962, the same day the Beatles rehearsed "Tip of My Tongue", another Lennon and McCartney song which, along with "Ask Me Why", was also being considered for the B-side of the "Please Please Me" single. However, George Martin felt that "Tip of My Tongue" still needed some work, and it was eventually given to Tommy Quickly to record. Other releases *Capitol Records, EMI's American counterpart to Parlophone, initially refused to distribute Beatle music in the US and so the "Please Please Me"/"Ask Me Why" single was released by Vee-Jay Records on February 25, 1963 *Vee-Jay included "Ask Me Why" on version 2 on Introducing... The Beatles. *Capitol eventually released "Ask Me Why" in 1965 on The Early Beatles when Vee-Jay's rights expired. *A live version from December 1962 was released on the German/UK version of Live! at the Star-Club in Hamburg, Germany; 1962 album in 1977, but was left off the initial US version. Cover versions The song was covered by The Smithereens on their album B-Sides The Beatles. Personnel *John Lennon: Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar (1962 Gibson J-160E) *Paul McCartney: Bass Guitar (1961 Hofner 500/1), Backing Vocals *George Harrison: Lead Guitar (1957 Gretsch Duo Jet), Backing Vocals *Ringo Starr: Drums (1960 Premeir 58/54 Mahogany) Engineered by Norman Smith Credits McCartney/Lennon es:Ask Me Why ru:Ask Me Why Category:B-sides Category:Songs credited to Lennon/McCartney Category:Songs on Please Please Me Category:The Beatles songs